No Place They'd Rather Be
by austlly394
Summary: Who knew Maya and Lucas would end up together? No one. And now it's Christmas 2032. Today, something amazing will happen to the happy couple and their child. Let's just say, there's a flashback or two, some really adorable moments, and the cheesiness that is Girl Meets World. One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: um I read a Lucaya one-shot and then couldn't get this idea out of my head. That's it.**

 **THIS IS A NON CANON ONE-SHOT!**

 **IT DOES NOT FOLLOW THE GIRL MEETS WORLD STORY LINE!**

 **Here's my first GMW one-shot, "No Place They'd Rather Be" I don't own GMW**

Christmas Day No One's POV

Maya and Lucas were woken up at exactly 7 AM one snowy Christmas day. No, it wasn't an alarm or millions of Facebook messages that woke them up, but a little 3 year old boy by the name of, Logan Matthew Friar, their son.

"Careful." Maya said holding her 9 month pregnant stomach.

"Sowy, mommy." Logan hugs his mother. **(sorry, mommy)**

"It's okay, Logan." Maya kisses her son's head.

Maya and Lucas have been today for 4 years. Well, married. But have been in love for so much longer. It was junior year of high school and they were in a music store…

 _December 20, 2019 No One's POV_

 _Riley and Lucas, the power couple from 8_ _th_ _grade to the end of sophomore year. But something happen in June of 2019. Something Riley will never forget._

 _Lucas did something to Riley._

 _He didn't cheat on her._

 _He didn't do anything unforgivable._

 _Lucas wanted to do his own thing during the summer. He got offered an internship a vet school. And for a 16 year old to be accepted, it was huge. But Riley wanted him to stay. She told him that if he went, she would break up with him._

 _And then she broke up with him._

 _But they're still great friends._

 _Lucas is walking into the music store. He wants to buy Maya something special. Lucas wants to buy Maya a guitar. Her old one got destroyed in a small house fire._

 _A few months ago, Lucas realized that he likes Maya. He was on a date with a blonde hair, blue eyed girl named Macy. She looked just like Maya, but that's where the comparison ends. Macy was sweet, sensitive, and nice. The opposite of Maya. She was exactly like Lucas. A lot like Riley. And Lucas didn't want that. Sure, he still had some feelings for Riley, but he's liked her for over 4 years. And you can't just stop loving someone after 4 years._

 _And Lucas didn't want another Riley. He wanted something different. And the next day at school, Maya called him Ranger Rick. But the way she said it. Lucas saw Maya in a different light. When she called him Ranger Rick, Lucas saw something in her sole. He saw hope and love and care. He knew that she loved him. Those blue eyes sparkled and Lucas realized that he liked her too._

 _"_ _I need an acoustic guitar." Lucas said to the saleswoman._

 _"_ _Okay. If you don't mind saying, who's it for?" The saleswoman said._

 _"_ _A close friend. Her's got destroyed in a fire."_

 _"_ _Oh, she must have been devastated. Follow me."_

 _The saleswoman walks Lucas over to the guitars. He sees the perfect one. It's red._

 _"_ _I'll take that one." Luas points to the red one._

 _"_ _Okay." He grabs the box and a case and goes to check out._

 _"_ _Lucas?" Lucas turns around and sees Maya._

 _"_ _Hi, Maya." He tries to hide the guitar._

 _"_ _Who's the guitar for?" Maya asks._

 _"_ _Uh, my sister." At least Lucas has a sister._

 _"_ _You told me that she doesn't play."_

 _"_ _Fine." He takes a breath and stares into Maya's eyes, "It's for you."_

 _"_ _Lucas, why?" Maya said, "I'm just stunned."_

 _"_ _Maya, I really like you."_

 _They look into each other's eyes._

 _And kiss._

 _Present Time No One's POV_

"Logan, presents or pancakes first?" Lucas asks his son.

"PWEDENTS!" Logan yells. **(presents)**

"That's my boy." Lucas said.

Lucas picks up Logan and heads to their living room. Maya slowly follows.

"WOW!" Logan says at all the presents.

What can they say? It's their son's last Christmas as an only child. Their Logan Matthew Friar.

"Logan, this one is special." Maya hands her son a big box.

He rips off the wrapping paper like any other 3 year old. Lucas helps him.

"MEGA BLOCKS!" Logan yells.

Logan has been wanting Mega Blocks for the longest time. Maya was unsure but then she realized that the baby would be born around Christmas and she thought it was perfect timing.

He runs and hugs his mother, "Tank you." **(thank you)**

"Lucas, I'll be back." Maya said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

But in reality it wasn't. This baby was coming now. Maya just wants to wait until she really needs to go to the hospital. It's Logan's special Christmas and Maya doesn't want to ruin it.

"Lucas, I'm gonna lay down. Just give Logan the rest. Record EVERYTHING." Maya whispers.

"Maya, is the baby coming?" Lucas stares into her eyes.

"I don't know. I think so, but it would be too early to go to the hospital. Just let me lay down."

"Okay. Just do what's best for it." Lucas gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy, where you goin?" Logan said.

"Mommy needs to lay down. Daddy will give you all your presents and make you pancakes."

"Doot fuget me." **(don't forget me)**

"Logan Matthew Friar, I could never." Maya gets to Logan's level, "Just because there's going to be another baby in this house doesn't mean I'll forget about you. You will be an amazing big brother."

"I wuv you, mommy." **(I love you, mommy)**

"I love you, too." Maya heads upstairs.

Throughout The Next 4 Hours

Maya being Maya didn't go to the hospital until she screamed of pain. But felt bad that she wasn't with Logan.

All she did was think of Logan, Lucas, and the pain this baby is causing her. But Maya didn't care. Growing up as an only child, her closest sibling was Riley, who was now happily married to Charlie. Yeah, she and Charlie found love senior year. Got married and now have a daughter, Emma Violet.

Back to Maya, when she and Lucas got married and discussed kids, she told him that she wants more than 1. And he happily agreed.

With Logan, they wanted his gender to be a surprised at birth. And on January 15, 2029, Maya and Lucas found out they had a son. Literally.

Lucas was so happy and Maya knew that. She let Lucas name Logan.

One of the best discussions she's ever made.

When it was around 11, Maya's contractions were killing her. She knew she could handle them.

And at 11:45, "AHHHHHH!" Maya screams at the pain, "LUCAS!" She yells for her husband.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Lucas is by her side in the speed of light.

"Take me to the hospital. I can't take the pain anymore. Call Riley. She'll look after Logan." Maya said.

"Okay."

Within 10 minutes, Riley is watching Logan, and Maya and Lucas are off to have a baby.

Their second baby.

Within The Time Span of Roughly 6 Hours

Maya and Lucas got a room and Maya was hooked up. Lucas never left her side. He wouldn't let himself. Maya and this baby meant so much to him. Maya is his everything.

At around 1 PM, Katy came. She missed Logan's birth due to being out of state. She still hasn't forgiven herself. Maya was just happy to see her.

Lucas's parents said they would be there in 4-6 hours. Around 8 PM.

Farkle, Riley, Charlie, Emma, and Logan, are waiting outside.

And then Maya finally heard the words…

December 25, 2032 7:19 PM No One's POV

"It's a girl!" Dr. May Martin said.

"A girl." Maya said to Lucas. The baby girl is places on Maya's chest, "She's-"

"Beautiful." Lucas finishes Maya's sentence.

Their baby girl is cleaned off and wrapped. Dr. Martin gives her to Maya.

"Logan always said it was a girl." Lucas kisses his daughter's head.

"He really did."

"Any name ideas?"

"What about Aryanna?" Maya said, "With a y and two n's."

"It's too perfect not to use. You pick out the middle name."

"Pressure not? Kidding. How about Madyson? With a y."

"I love it so much. Aryanna Madyson Friar." Lucas said.

Maya kisses Aryanna's head.

"No place I'd rather be." Lucas said.

Maya and Lucas share a kiss.

No place they'd rather be.

 **Adorable right?**

 **GIRL MEETS TEXAS IS MY EVERYTHING!**

 **Goodnight Alaina.**

 **Have fun, Darcey.**

 **Review it up.**


End file.
